HANYA SEBUAH KISAH
by blackrose1511
Summary: SMA adalah masa masa masa yang paling indah, karena siapapun yang berada pada masa ini akan memahami dan mengerti segala macam perasaann. apa yang hyuuga hinata rasakan saat masa SMAnya? bagaimana setelahnya?/ NARUHINA
1. PROLOG

HANYA SEBUAH KISAH

.

.

.

Disclaimer : MASASHI KISHIMOTO

Rate : T

.

.

.

PROLOG

"Hinata, Hinata, oy hinata. Apakah kau mendengarku?" ucap seorang wanita cantik yang memiliki rambut pirang. Yamanaka Ino.

"Aaah, maafkan aku ino. Apa yang baru kau katakan tadi?". Balas seorang wanita dengan rasa bersalah yang sangat terlihat dimata amethysnya. Hyuuga Hinata.

"hei hinata. Apa yang dikatakan ino itu sudah tidak penting lagi sekarang. Yang penting adalah menapa beakangan hari ini kau sangat sering melamun?". Ujar seorang wanita yang memperhatikan dengan teliti sejak tadi. Tenten

"apakah karena surat undangan itu hinata, surat undangan reuni SMA. Yang kau dapatkan beberapa hari lalu?" ujar wanita dengan surai seperti permen kapas. Haruno Sakura.

Wanita yang ditanyapun hanya menundukan kepalanya. Tak berani menatap keempat sahabatnya yang sedang menatapnya dengan menyelidik.

"hei. Memangnya ada apa jika kau mendapatkan surat reuni sma? Bukankah itu menyenangkan? Kau akan bertemu dengan seluruh teman teman lama". Ujar tenten dengan semangat.

"oy, itu pasti karena Hinata memiliki mantan kekasih yg tidak ingin ditemuinya lagi." Ujar ino dengan yakin. "benarkan? Hinata". "oooh, pantas saja kau tidak bersemangat hinata saat kuajak kencan buta. Hahaha". Ujar sakura meledek.

Hinata yang mendengar hal itupun langsung merona. "hei lihat. Satu satunya teman kita yang masih lajang ini merona hahaha". Ujar Tenten ikut menggoda. "a-aku tidak punya mantan kekasih kok." Cicitnya yang masih menunduk.

"hinata. Kau sangat buruk dalam hal berbohong".

"sakura benar hinata".

"bagaimana jika kau menceritakan tentang mantan kekasihmu itu?".

'huh... kurasa aku tidak dapat menghindar.' Ujar hinata dalam hati. "baiklah aku akan menceritakannya.


	2. Chapter 1

HANYA SEBUAH KISAH

.

.

.

Disclaimer : MASASHI KISHIMOTO

Rate : T

.

.

.

Chapter 1

Flashback 9 tahun yang lalu

Hinata POV

Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah yang begitu sepi, menuju tempat yang jarang bahkan mungkin tidak pernah dikunjungi para murid murid yang sedang beristirahat.

Taman belakang.

Melakukan sebuah rutinitas yang sudah ku lakukan hampir satu tahun lamanya, sejak hari pertama sebagai seorang murid baru.

Pergi ke taman belakang. Duduk dibawah rindangnya pohon, dan mendengarkan alunan musik klasik dari headset ku. Damai, sungguh tenang. Aku menyukai tempat ini.

Aku selalu merasa damai setiap berada disini, sampai dia datang. Seorang pemuda yang membuat ku merasakan asam manisnya kisah cinta masa sma. Seorang pemuda yang merubah hidupku hanya dengan senyumnya.

Aku tidak ingat, bahkan mungkin tidak pernah tau kapan persisisnya kami bertemu. Yang ku ingat hanyalah kenyataan bahwa hari itu adalah hari yang sangat cerah. Seakan tuhan baru saja membersihkan langit, langit begitu biru tanpa awan. Angin berhembus tenang menambah ketenangan yang sangat kunikmati hari itu.

Lalu tiba tiba dia duduk disaming ku.

Sejenak aku terpaku melihatnya. Dia begitu...

Tampan.

Tidak, bahkan kata tampan tak cukup umtuk menggambarkan paras pemuda itu. Rambut pirang blonde yang berantakan. Rahang yang begitu tegas. Hidung mancung. Dan jangan lupakan 3 garis tipis yang menghiasi kedua pipinya. Sungguh rupawan, terlalu memikat.

Dia hanya terduduk tepat disebelahku, terdiam sama sepertiku. Memejamkan matanya dengan begitu syahdu seakan ia sangat menikmati alunan lagu yang sedang ia dengar dari headsetnya.

Lalu ia membuka matanya. Menampakkan permata saphire yang sejak tadi tersembunyi dibalik kelopak matanya. Setelah itu aku tersadar. Sejak tadi aku memperhatikannya. Ku alihkan pandanganku dan mulai memejamkan mata menikmati ketenangan yang kudapatkan.

Tak ada yang berbicara diantara kami bahkan sampai bel istirahat berbunyi, menyuruh kami untuk kembali ke kelas. Akupun beranjak dan pergi meninggalkannya tanpa sepatah katapun.

Dan itu berlangsung lama, bahkan terlampau lama. Sekitar satu bulan kami seperti itu. Datang, duduk, lalu berpisah. Tanpa ada satu katapun yang terlontar. Selama itu kami bersama aku tak pernah mengenalnya. Mengetahui namanyapun tidak. Atau bahkan sekedar mendengarnya mengeluarkan suara.

Aneh.

Sungguh aneh bukan?

Hari berlalu seperti biasa. Sampai hari itu. Hari yang mungkin tak akan ku lupakan seumur hidupku ini. Hari yang membuatku mengalami sebuah kejadian yang begitu menyedihkan selama aku SMA. Namun pada hari itu juga aku mengenalnya. Mengetahui namanya.

"Ooooh, apakah gadis ini yang bernama hyuga hinata?" ujar seorang gadis dengan warna ramabut merah maroon dengan nada mengejek.

"Ya kau benar karin, gadis yang sangat tidak mempedulikan penampilan ini bernama hyuga hinata" ujar gadis lain yang juga memiliki rambut berwarna merah.

"Ah, apakah kau si jalang yang mendekati pangeran sekolah kita, Namikaze Naruto?". Ujar gadis yang ku ketahui namanya karin tadi.

"Dasar wanita penggoda. Berani sekali kau mendekati namikaze naruto".

Siapa namikaze naruto yang mereka bicarakan ini. Aku bahkan tidak pernah tau bahwa sekolah ini memiliki sosok pangeran yang sepertinya memiliki begitu banyak pemuja hingga mereka memarahiku seperti ini.

"Hei apakah kau tuli kenapa sejak tadi kau diam saja?".

Aku mengangkat wajahku dan menatap mereka secara langsung. "kau tau? Aku bahkan tak pernah mengenal atau bahkan sekedar tau orang yang bernama namikaze naruto itu. Bagaimana aku bisa menggodanya? Tolong sekali sekali gunakan lah otak kalian untuk berpikir".

"Wah sombong sekali gadis hyuga ini."

"Jangan mentang mentang kau seorang hyuga maka kau menjadi sombong seperti ini ya!"

Sungguh mereka berdua sangatlah berisik. Mereka berbicara terus menerus dan semakin lama suara mereka semakin meninggi. Ini sungguh menyebalkan.

"Waw, apakah ini gadis yang telah merebut Namikaze Narutoku?"

Sial! Datang lagi seorang yang merepotkan. Rambut pirang pucat panjang dengan pupil mata yang hampir mirip dengan punyaku hanya saja miliknya terlihat lebih pekat.

"ya! Kau benar Shion gadis jalang inilah yang telah merebut naruto darimu."

"Bagaimana bisa gadis jelek buruk rupa yang bahkan tidak memiliki seorang teman pun bisa membuat Namikaze Naruto berpaling dariku. Ah! kau pasti menjebaknya." Ujar shion. Sangat tergambar jelas bahwa dia sedang jengkel, sebal, dan marah.

"Sungguh aku tidak tau siapa itu Namikaze Naruto yang kalian bicarakan. Jadi sekarang tolong pergi dari hadapanku dan jangan mempermasalahkan hal yang sebenarnya tidak ku ketahui." Ujarku dengan kesal ambil menatap mereka sinis.

"Wah berani sekali anak ini membentak kepada kita. Mari kita beri seorang gadis yang tidak tau tata krama ini sebuah pelajaran yang tak akan pernah dilupakannya." Ujar gadis pirang itu.

Lalu setelah itu rambutku ditarik dan mulut ku di bungkam. Aku digiring menuju kamar mandi. Oh tidak, aku tidak bisa melawan sama sekali. Sekarang aku sungguh menyesal tidak pernah mau mendengarkan ayah saat menyuruhku latihan bela diri.

.

.

.

Mereka menyiramku dengan air yang sangat banyak. Aku basah kuyup. Sial! Apa mau mereka!?

"Hei! Apa apaan kalian kenapa kalian menyiramku seperti ini!" ujarku dengen berteriak.

"Kau jelas berhak mendapatkan lebih dari ini hyuga." Ujar shion dengan seringai jahat yang tercetak jelas diwajahnya.

Tepat setelah ia mengatakan hal ini sebuah benda keras terlempar kepadaku. Sungguh! Ternyata ini adalah sebuah telur busuk. Ah aku semakin membenci mereka skarang.

"Hei apa mau kalian!" ujarku dengan membentak.

"kau tau shion? Kurasa gadis ini sangat berisik bagaikmana jika kita sumpal saja mulutnya?" ujar gadis berambut merah menyebalkan itu.

"Lakukan saja semaumu Karin, aku akan sangat mendukungmu."

Lalu tubuhku terhempas hingga aku terduduk di lantai. Kepalaku terbentur dinding kamar mandi. Lalu mulutku diikat sehingga aku tidak dapat mengeluarkan suara.

Mereka menyiramku lagi dengan berember ember air dingin. Sungguh sekarang aku mulai pusing. Setelah melempariku dengan air air itu, mereka melempariku dengan telur busuk yang begitu banyak.

"Oh Hyuga, kau begitu bau saat ini. Bagaimana jika kau mandi saja? Ku bawakan banyak sabun untukmu". Lalu seketika sabun yang berada di tangan shion dituangkan diatas kepalaku.

KRIIING!

Bel berbunyi. Menandakan bahwa waktu istirahat telah berakhir. Bagaimana aku bisa masuk kelas dengan keadaan seperti ini?

"Wah, bel istirahat telah berbunyi. Ku harap kau tidak terlambat masuk kedalam kelas hyuga." Ujar shion menyeringai sambil beralalu, diikuti dengan kedua temannya.

Tubuhku sangatlah lemas. Aku menangis dengan keadaan yang kualami sekarang? Apa salahku hingga tuhan memberikanku cobaan yang begitu berat sekarang. Dan yang terpenting siapa namikaze naruto itu? Apakah dia laki laki yang berada di halaman belakang?

Baiklah tidak usah memikirkan itu dulu. Ku coba melepaskan ikatan dimulutku ini. Sungguh gadis bernama karin itu mengikat ini dengan sangat kencang. Aku membencinya. Aku terlalu lemas unutk membuka ikatan ini. Namun ku paksakan dan akhirnya terlepas, mulutku sungguh sakit karena semua ini. Ku coba langkahkan kaki ku menuju keran air. Ku bilas badan ku setidaknya untuk menghilangkan bau busuk yang berada di tubuhku juga di seragamku.

Kulangkahkan kaki ku dengan langkah yang tertatih. Sungguh aku sangat pusing saat ini. Rambut indigo panjang ku tergerai basah, bahkan masih ada tetesan air yang menetes dari situ. Seluruh seragamku pun mengelami hal yang sama. Basah. Bisa dikatakan bahwa sekarang sekujur tubuhku sangat basah sekarang. Aku menangis. Betapa menyedihkannya aku saat ini.

Menyusuri koridor sekolah yang begitu sepi saat ini. Taman belakang. Hanya itu satu staunya tujuan yang kumiliki saat ini. Aku harus menenangkan diriku, dan satu satunya tempat yang dapat membuatku tenang hanyalah taman belakang.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di taman belakang, langsung kududukan diriku dibawah rindangnya pohon. Langit sangat cerah hari ini. Mereka seakan mengejekku yang sedang sangat amat bersedih. Air mataku mengalir begitu saja. Terlalu banyak hal yang aku pikirkan.

Apa salahku?

Kenapa mereka melakukan hal ini padaku?

Siapa itu Namikaze Naruto?

Angin berhembus kencang. Mungkin saja jika keadaanku tidak seperti ini maka aku akan sangat menukainya. Namun yang kurasakan saat ini hanyalah dingin. Kueratkan pelukan ku pada diriku sendiri. sudah berapa lama aku menangis?

Aku terlarut dalam kesedihan. Mungkin sekarang sudah waktunya pulang. Bahkan pakaianku sekarang sudah mulai mengering. Aku melamun, sampai tiba tiba sebuah blazer sekolah tersampir dibahuku. Aku tersentak. Harum papermint memasuki indra penciumanku. Aku suka bau ini. Sejenak aku merasa hangat. Lalu kutatap orang yang memberikanku blazer sekolahnya.

Saphire biru itu.

Aku mengetahuinya. Dialah pria yang selama ini berada di sampingku saat istirahat. Aku menatapnya bingung, sedangkan dia menatapku dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa kuartikan. Sejenak ia tersenyum tipis. Senyum yang membuat jantungku berhenti berdetak beberapa saat. Lalu mata itu terpejam dan menatap kedepan.

Aku tak peduli sejelek apa penampilan ku sekarang. Sesembap apa mataku. Semerah apa hidungku. Dan seberapa menyedihkannya aku. Aku ingin mengetahui siapa dia. Apakah dia namikaze naruto?. Aku harus mengetahuinya. Namun sebelum aku sempat berucap ia lebih dulu berkata.

"Kau tau? Walaupun kau sudah menangis selama ber jam jam. Dan sekarang kau menatapku dengan mata sembab dan hidung merah. Kau tetap terlihat cantik."

Lalu dia terkekeh.

Suaranya. Kekehannya. Aku mendengarnya. Dan itu membuat jantungku berdegup dengan sangat cepat. Aku tidak tau harus merespon apa.

"Kau, apakah kau Namikaze Naruto?"

"Ah, akhirnya kau mengetahui namaku. Kalau begitu biar aku memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Namikaze Naruto, senang berkenalan dengan mu Hyuga Hinata." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

Hyuga Hinata?

Dia tau namaku?

.

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
